


The Charity-Project

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charitiy Project, Erotic Wizzard Photos, F/M, Photo Shooting, Photograph Hermione, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Hermine und Susan bringen zu Weihnachten einen Kalender mit erotischen Bildern von Zauberern für den guten Zweck heraus. Um die Verkaufszahlen zu steigern, haben sie in diesem Jahr jemand ganz besonderen für die Idee einspannt und so kommt es, dass Hermine Aktbilder von Lucius Malfoy schießen soll.





	The Charity-Project

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR. Es liegt mir fern, die Rechte zu verletzten, sondern habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeborgt. Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben keinen Cent.

The Charity-Project

 

 

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“ Entgeistert starrte Hermine auf die Namensliste, den Kaffee welchen sie noch in der Hand hielt, völlig vergessend.

„Natürlich ist es das“, erwiderte Susan und trank einen Schluck Latte Macchiato aus ihrer Tasse, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Reaktion der anderen Frau. „Schau mal, wir brauchen einen Reißer, einen bekannten Namen, damit die Leute den Kalender kaufen. Sonst bleiben wir auf den Dingern sitzen.“

„Aber warum er?“ fragte Hermine und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem plüschigen Sessel herum. „Können wir nicht jemand anderen nehmen?“

„Dann sag mir mal wen“, entgegnete Susan und lehnte sich ihrerseits im Sessel zurück. „In den letzten Jahren haben wir jeden, der auch nur irgendwie mal im Propheten oder in der Hexenwoche abgebildet war gefragt. Sogar die Weasley Jungs haben wir inzwischen alle durch. Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht wieder mit Harry. So schön er oben ohne auch anzusehen ist, aber seit wir mit den Kalendern angefangen haben, war er praktisch in jedem vertreten. Wir brauchen einen neuen unerwarteten Kandidaten.“

„Aber ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy?“ warf Hermine erneut ein und legte die Liste zurück auf den Tisch, wo sich neben Zitronenschnitten ein Haufen frisch gebackener Muffins türmte, doch obwohl die Kuchen köstlich dufteten, hatte die junge Frau auf einen Schlag keinen Hunger mehr.

Susan hingegen schien das Problem nicht zu haben. Ungeniert nahm sie sich von beidem ein Stück und biss herzhaft in einen Muffin, bevor sie antwortete: „Wieso denn nicht? Sein Name war immer gut für die Verkaufszahlen der großen Zeitungen, warum sollte sich das geändert haben? Erst recht, wo er seit dem Krieg völlig von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Es war gar nicht so leicht ihn überhaupt zu finden, geschweige denn, ihn dazu zu überreden bei der Aktion mitzumachen.“

„Und er macht das natürlich, weil er plötzlich sein Herz entdeckt hat.“ Der Sarkasmus in Hermines Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch Susan wischte ihren Einwand lässig mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Es ist mir egal, warum er es macht. Hauptsache er ist dabei. Jetzt gib dir endlich einen Ruck. Es ist schließlich für den guten Zweck“, führte sie aus.

Als ob sie das nicht wüsste. Immerhin war es Hermine gewesen, die das Kalender Projekt vor sieben Jahren ins Leben gerufen hatte, als ein Muggelfilm sie auf die Idee brachte. Der Anfang war ziemlich holprig gewesen, da die Zauberergemeinschaft normalerweise nicht unbedingt als freizügig galt, doch mit Susans Überredungskunst war es ihnen am Ende doch gelungen, genug Zauberer zu finden, die für den guten Zweck die Hüllen fallen ließen. Hermines Geschick als Fotografin hatte dann ihr übriges dazu beigetragen, dass der Kalender entgegen aller Skepsis ein Erfolg geworden war, doch nun gingen ihnen so langsam die Modelle aus. 

Im letzten Jahr war es ihnen gelungen, Viktor Krum als Aushängeschild zu gewinnen, der mit der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft im Moment amtierender Quidditch Weltmeister war, was dazu geführt hatte, dass ihnen der Kalender praktisch aus den Händen gerissen worden war. Drei Mal hatte Hermine in der Druckerei Exemplare nachbestellen müssen, doch in diesem Jahr fehlte ihnen noch der große Coup. Trotzdem wäre es Hermine lieber gewesen, wenn sie eine andere Lösung gefunden hätten, doch da ihnen nur noch zwei Monate blieben, um den Kalender rechtzeitig zum Weihnachtsgeschäft in die Läden zu bringen, würde sie zugunsten der sozialen Projekte, die sie mit dem Erlös der Verkäufe unterstützten, ihre Bedenken herunter schlucken und die Fotos machen.

Natürlich hatte Hermine im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass die Malfoys nach dem Krieg das Manor und einen Großteil ihres Vermögens an das Ministerium verloren hatten. In ihren Augen war das ein geringer Preis dafür, dass keiner von ihnen Askaban von innen gesehen hatte. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie sogar weit mehr bezahlen müssen. Aber obwohl sich im Ministerium viel zum besseren verändert hatte, waren die Beziehungen der Malfoys scheinbar immer noch gut genug, um sie vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Dann, keinen Monat nach dem Urteil, hatte das Ehepaar Malfoy die Scheidung bekannt gegeben, Draco war zum Studium ins Ausland verschwunden und wohin Narzissa gegangen war, konnte niemand mit Gewissheit sagen. Lucius hingegen zog auf ein Anwesen in Cornwall, wo er sich von nun an der Zucht von Thestralen widmete. Seitdem war keiner der Malfoys jemals wieder im Propheten erwähnt worden. Umso überraschter war Hermine, dass sich Lucius jetzt offenbar bereit erklärt hatte, für ihren Charity-Kalender zu posieren.

XXXXXX

 

Das Haus, vor dessen Eingangstür sie apparierte, war kein Vergleich mit dem Manor und es schien auch keinen opulenten Garten zu haben, wie das frühere Anwesen der Malfoys, dennoch war es in jedem Fall mehr als der Durchschnittsmagier sein Eigen nennen konnte. Soweit Hermine erkennen konnte, als sie sich umsah, lag es mitten im Wald, umgeben von hohen Bäumen, doch scheinbar nicht weit von der Küste entfernt, da sie in der Ferne das Geräusch der Wellen wahrnahm, die sich an der Steilküste brachen. Nachdem sie noch einmal ihre Kleidung glattgestrichen und ihre Frisur gerichtet hatte, nahm sich Hermine schließlich ein Herz und betätigte den Türklopfer. Der Klang des metallenen Knaufs auf dem dunklen Holz war dumpf, aber Hermine hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass man es noch Kilometer weiter hören konnte. Sie wartete einen langen Augenblick und als nichts geschah, klopfte sie ein weiteres Mal und nach ein paar Minuten auch ein drittes Mal, doch niemand erschien um sie einzulassen. 

Na toll, jetzt war sie ganz umsonst hierher gereist. Entweder Lucius Malfoy war nicht zu Hause oder aber er ignorierte sie. Enttäuscht und wütend zog Hermine den Zauberstab hervor, den sie nach ihrer Ankunft in der Seitentasche ihres Rocks verstaut hatte und wollte schon disapparieren, als sie hinter dem Haus Geräusche wahrnahm, die eindeutig von einem Menschen stammen mussten. Es klang so ähnlich wie eine Schaufel oder eine Harke, die über den Boden schabte. Wachsam ging Hermine die Stufen vor dem Haus herunter und umrundete das Gebäude, bis sie einen langgezogenen Stall sehen konnte, der einige Meter entfernt lag.

„Hallo!“ rief Hermine, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, während sie auf den Stall zuging. „Mr. Malfoy?“

Obwohl die Tür des Gebäudes nur angelehnt war, schien derjenige, der im Inneren arbeitete, sie nicht zu hören, denn die Geräuschkulisse ebbte nicht ab, so dass Hermine sich einen Ruck gab und die Tür zögerlich aufzog. Im Inneren des Stalles herrschte ein dämmeriges Zwielicht, doch es reichte aus, um den Mann zu erkennen, der durch das Quietschen der Tür aufgeschreckt, nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihr stand und sie ansah. Hermine war wie vom Donner gerührt. Wenn man sie gefragt hätte, könnte sie nicht sagen, was sie in dem Moment mehr schockte: Die Tatsache nach so langer Zeit plötzlich wieder Lucius Malfoy gegenüber zu stehen oder der Umstand, dass wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er es war, sie ihn fast nicht erkannt hätte. 

Zwar hatte er noch immer lange, blonde Haare, im Moment trug er diese jedoch zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Die Ärmel seines hellen Leinenhemdes hatte er bis über die Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt, so dass man die Stelle sehen konnte, an der früher das Dunkle Mal geprangt hatte und an der heute nur noch ein unförmiger Schatten war. Die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes standen offen und gaben den Blick auf sein Schlüsselbein und noch einige Zentimeter seiner Brust frei und seine Beine steckten in hautengen Reiterhosen, die unter dem Knie in Drachenlederstiefel übergingen. Was Hermine aber am meisten verunsicherte war die Schubkarre neben ihm und die Schaufel in seiner Hand, mit der er offenkundig gerade den Stall ausmistete. Durch die Arbeit hatten sich mehrere Strähnen aus seinem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihm vermischt mit ein paar verirrten Strohhalmen wirr in das leicht gerötete Gesicht und er schwitzte, bei Merlin, er schwitzte tatsächlich. 

Hermine merkte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Mit einem Mal war ihr außerordentlich warm und das hatte weder mit dem angenehmen Spätsommerwetter draußen, noch mit dem vermutlich von den Ausdünstungen der Tiere, muffig-warmen Temperaturen im Stall zu tun. „Ich … ich bin wegen der Fotos hier“, stotterte sie nach Fassung ringend. „Für den Kalender, Mr. Malfoy.“

„Tatsächlich.“ Betont langsam lehnte Lucius die Schaufel gegen die Wand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Stirn. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber Susan Bones hat mir gesagt, Sie hätten den Termin bestätigt“, fuhr Hermine fort, als er keine Anstalten machte weiter zu sprechen.

„Das habe ich wohl. Mir ist nur entfallen, dass das heute war. Die Zeit hat für mich hier draußen keine Bedeutung mehr“, erwiderte Lucius, indem er die Hände demonstrativ mit den Handflächen zu ihr drehte. „Sie können den Zauberstab ruhig wieder wegstecken, Miss Granger. Wie Sie sehen können, bin ich unbewaffnet. Außerdem ist mein Stab modifiziert, so dass ich ohnehin nur noch harmlose Haus- und Hofzauber durchführen kann.“

„Natürlich.“ Peinlich berührt steckte Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Rocktasche. Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ihn noch immer in der Hand hielt. Und obwohl sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass Lucius Stab „entschärft“ worden war, hatte sie im jetzigen Moment auch keine Angst vor ihm. Er verunsicherte sie lediglich, wie er so ungewohnt gekleidet vor ihr stand. „Wenn es ungünstig ist, kann ich auch an einem anderen Tag wiederkommen“, bot sie an. 

„Das ist nicht nötig“, wehrte er ab, während er sich mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie im Gegensatz zu mir, sehr viel mehr zu tun haben. Also können wir die Bilder auch jetzt machen.“

„Ich bin in der Tat schon etwas knapp in der Zeit“, gab Hermine zu. „Wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich gerne loslegen, sobald Sie hier fertig sind.“

„Mit dem Ausmisten bin ich durch“, entgegnete der Blonde mit einer Handbewegung zur Schubkarre, der ein strenger Geruch entströmte. „Wenn Sie mir mit dem Einstreuen helfen würden, wären wir sogar noch schneller am Ziel.“

Überrascht über den Vorschlag zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius war sie mit dem knielangen Rock und dem beigen Pullover nicht unbedingt passend für diese Art von Arbeit gekleidet, trotzdem konnte sie schlecht nein sagen. Wenn er schon im Dreck wühlte, sollte er nicht denken, sie sei sich zu fein dafür. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie wenigstens flache Schuhe angezogen. „In Ordnung, was muss ich tun?“

Ohne viel Aufhebens zeigte Lucius seinem Gast wie man einen der Strohballen, welche sich am Ende des Ganges befanden, auseinander zog und die so entstandenen Haufen mit der Mistgabel in die einzelnen Boxen verteilte. Obwohl es nur Stroh war, taten Hermine von der ungewohnten Arbeit schnell die Arme weh, so dass sie nach ein paar Minuten bereits merklich langsamer arbeitete. Lucius hingegen schien das Einstreuen wenig auszumachen. Kraftvoll schob er die Strohberge den Gang hinunter, so dass sich die Muskeln an seinen Armen deutlich spannten und verteilte sie dann auf dem Boden der Boxen.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Thestrale?“ wollte Hermine wissen, während sie sich um Atem zu holen, an das Gatter einer Box lehnte.

„Draußen im Wald“, erwiderte Lucius, bevor er das Stroh mit geübten Bewegungen in die Ecken der Box schob. „Jetzt wo es noch relativ warm ist, kommen sie nur zum Schlafen in den Stall.“

„Aha“, antwortete Hermine, im Stillen die Anzahl der Boxen zählend. Wenn die Abteile alle bewohnt waren und danach sah es aus, lebten hier mindestens ein Dutzend Tiere. „Und Sie versorgen die Thestrale ganz allein?“

Lucius nickte bestätigend. „Ich habe zwar eine Zugehfrau, die für mich kocht und das Haus und die Wäsche in Ordnung hält, aber die Tiere sind mein Resort. Die Arbeit mit ihnen füllt meine Tage und beschäftigt meinen Körper und meinen Geist.“

Es lag eine Spur von Bitterkeit, aber auch von Stolz in seinen Worten als er sprach und Hermine hatte sowohl das eine als auch das andere herausgehört. So idyllisch das Haus auch gelegen sein mochte, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich hier doch sein persönliches Gefängnis geschaffen hatte. Zwar ohne Dementoren und mit der Zerstreuung durch die Tiere, aber scheinbar auch fast ganz ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt. „Aber ist es denn nicht furchtbar einsam hier? Wann sind Sie das letzte Mal unter Menschen gewesen?“

Der blonde Zauberer runzelte die Stirn, so als müsse er über den Sinn ihrer Frage erst nachdenken. „Einsam? Sicher, manchmal, aber besser so als anders. Die magische Gemeinschaft hat mich ausgestoßen, Miss Granger. Im letzten Frühjahr habe ich ein paar Jungtiere auf einer Auktion verkauft, da habe ich wieder mehr als deutlich gemerkt, dass ich nicht willkommen bin.“ Während sie sprachen, hatte Lucius die Mistgabel zurück an ihren Platz gebracht und stattdessen einen Besen geholt mit dem er nun den Mittelgang fegte. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Granger? Wie lebt es sich so als Heldin der Zauberwelt?“

Unzufrieden über die Verlagerung des Themas auf ihre eigene Person rümpfte Hermine die Nase. „Das ist lange vorbei und vergessen. Ich arbeite im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und engagiere mich für soziale Projekte, wie zum Beispiel den Kalender.“

„Hört sich nicht besonders aufregend an“, bemerkte Lucius.

„Das soll es auch nicht“, gab die junge Hexe kühl zurück. „Ich hatte bis zum Kriegsende genug Aufregung für ein ganzes Leben.“ Unwillkürlich biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe. Für einen Moment fürchtete sie, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Sie hatte den Krieg und Lucius Rolle darin nicht zur Sprache bringen wollen, wirklich nicht, aber um das Thema herumzunavigieren war beinah so, als versuche man auf Highheels über Eierschalen zu gehen ohne sie kaputt zu machen. 

Falls sie ihm jedoch zu nahe getreten war, ließ sich Lucius nichts anmerken und fragte stattdessen weiter: „Trotzdem ist da niemand mit dem Sie Ihr Leben teilen? Ich dachte immer, Potter oder dieser Weasley Junge würden irgendwann ...“

„Nein“, fiel ihm Hermine schnell ins Wort. „Da ist niemand.“ Zumindest nicht mehr, doch das würde sie ihm nicht sagen. Es ging ihn nichts an, dass sie tatsächlich für ein Jahr mit Ron verheiratet gewesen war. Aber der Traum von einer Familie war so schnell zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase in der Sonne. So verliebt sie am Anfang auch gewesen waren, stellte sich am Ende doch heraus, dass ihre Gefühle für einander ein Strohfeuer waren. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden, um eine Ehe führen zu können. Trotzdem hätte Ron sein Leben mit ihr bestritten, doch für Hermine reichte das einfach nicht. Seitdem hatten sie kaum noch Kontakt miteinander, obwohl auch er nach wie vor Single war. Lediglich für das Kalenderfoto vor drei Jahren hatten sie sich wieder getroffen. Tatsächlich hatten sie nach dem Shooting den ganzen Abend in alten Zeit geschwelgt, Wein getrunken und sogar Sex gehabt, was Hermine jedoch mehr als alles andere darin bestätigte, warum sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte.

„Wenn Sie dann fertig geträumt haben, wäre ich soweit.“ Lucius Augen blitzen amüsiert, als Hermine wie ein ertapptes Schulmädchen zusammen fuhr. Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, hatte er nach getaner Arbeit den Besen zurück zu den anderen Werkzeugen gebracht und wartete nun kaum zwei Meter entfernt auf sie.

„Gut … ich … also“, versuchte sie den Faden wiederaufzunehmen. „Wollen wir dann ins Haus gehen, damit Sie sich frischmachen können?“

Den Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, konnte man nur als schelmisch bezeichnen. „Eigentlich dachte ich, wir machen die Bilder hier.“

Oh Merlin, er flirtete mit ihr, das war ganz offensichtlich, doch Hermine nahm sich vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Hier?“ Mit dem geübten Auge einer Fotografin sah sie sich im Stall um. „Okay … trotzdem können Sie gerne duschen gehen und ich warte hier.“

„Denken Sie, dass das nötig ist?“ Ohne zu zögern trat Lucius einen Schritt näher an sie heran, so dass sie ihn hätte berühren können, wenn sie den Arm ausgestreckt hätte. „Stinke ich etwa?“

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen.“ Tatsächlich roch er hauptsächlich nach den Ausdünstungen der Tiere, vermischt mit Stroh. Der herbe Geruch des Schweißes und sein eigener Duft bildeten die Basisnote unter diesen Nuancen und vermischten sich zu einem sehr naturverbundenen, doch nichtsdestotrotz sehr erotisierendem Cocktail. Himmel hilf ...

„Gut, wobei ich sagen muss, dass Sie selbst schon ein wenig derangiert aussehen.“ Lächelnd fasste Lucius in ihr Haar und zog ein paar steckengebliebene Strohhalme heraus.

„Oh“, entfuhr es Hermine, die merkte wie eine neue Welle der Hitze durch sie hindurchfuhr und daher eilig am Verschluss ihrer Tasche zu nesteln begann. „Das haben wir gleich. Irgendwo da drin muss ich einen Spiegel haben ...“

„Nein“, entgegnete Lucius, während er seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte und ihrer Suchaktion damit ein Ende machte. „Lassen Sie es so. Es steht Ihnen.“

Die Berührung seiner warmen Finger jagte eine Gänsehaut über Hermines Körper. Im Gegensatz zu früher, wo seine Hände glatt und perfekt manikürt gewesen waren, war seine Haut nun schwielig und rau und ließ sie die Stärke erahnen, die sich unter ihr verbarg. Beinah wären ihre Knie allein von dem Kontakt weich geworden, doch Hermine zwang sich zur Professionalität. Herrje, so ging das nicht. Sie musste sich nun wirklich zusammenreißen. „In Ordnung“, gab sie so ungezwungen wie möglich zurück. „Dann lassen wir es so.“

„Schön.“ Sein Lächeln ließ ihn jünger aussehen, als er in Wahrheit war und als er seine Hand schließlich von ihrem Arm löste, entfuhr ihr beinah ein Laut der Enttäuschung „Dann sagen Sie mir einfach, wie sie mich gern hätten.“

Am liebsten nackt mit einer Flasche Schlagsahne, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, doch sie sagte natürlich nichts dergleichen, sondern erwiderte so fest wie möglich: „Da Sie die Location ausgesucht haben, können Sie mir gerne zeigen, was Sie sich vorgestellt haben. Auf jeden Fall haben Sie für das Shooting noch entschieden noch zu viel an.“

„Sicher.“ Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, während er sie durch den Stall zu dem Stapel Strohballen führte. „Aber wenn ich vor Ihnen schon die Hüllen fallen lassen werde, sollten wir zumindest ein bisschen weniger förmlich miteinander sein, findest du nicht auch, Hermine?“

Oh Merlin, der Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund hatte irgendwie etwas verbotenes. Noch nie hatte sie ihren eigenen Namen als erotisch empfunden, doch die Art wie er ihn aussprach sorgte dafür, dass ihr heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. „Eigentlich mache ich so was nicht“, entgegnete Hermine, nachdem sie ein paar Mal heftig geschluckt hatte. „Aber in diesem Falle will ich mal eine Ausnahme machen.“

„So?“ fragte er und beobachtete sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf, während seine Finger blind die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes entlang tasteten und dabei langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffneten. „Dann sag meinen Namen“, forderte sie mit rauer Stimme auf.

Wie gebannt starrte Hermine auf seinen Brustkorb,von dem mit jedem Knopf, den er löste, mehr sichtbar wurde. Ein dicker Kloß saß ihr ihm Hals und sie wusste nicht, ob es an dem Anblick lag oder vielmehr an der Intimität, die es mit sich brachte, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprechen würde. Ein weiteres Mal schluckte sie hart, dann flüsterte sie: „Lucius.“ Allein das Gefühl seines Namens auf ihrer Zunge sorgte dafür, dass Hermine nur noch mehr errötete. Als hätte sie in einem unbedachten Moment einen gefährlichen Zauber ausgesprochen,, doch jetzt wo es passiert war, konnte sie ihn schlecht wieder zurücknehmen.

„Na, also, es geht doch.“ Zufrieden nickte Lucius ihr zu, während er das Hemd über die Schultern abwärts gleiten ließ und dieses Mal konnte Hermines es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Laut der Überraschung entfuhr. Für sein Alter und seinen Lebenswandel hatte Lucius wirklich eine unglaubliche Figur. Zwar war er nicht so muskulös wie die Zauberer aus der „Playwitch“, doch es war offensichtlich, dass die körperliche Arbeit und das Leben auf dem Land seinen Körper verändert hatten. Zwar war er auch früher nicht weich gewesen, aber sein Kreuz war seit damals definitiv breiter geworden, was seinen flachen Bauch noch mehr betonte. Bei der Vorstellung daran ihre Hände über seine alabasterfarbene Brust gleiten zu lassen um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich so glatt war, wie sie auf den ersten Blick schien, wurden ihre eigenen Nippel hart und Hermine war mehr als froh darüber, dass sie den Pullover angezogen hatte und nicht die cremefarbene Bluse, die sie sonst gerne zu dem Rock kombinierte.

Beschämt über ihre Reaktion wandte sich die brünette Hexe ab und begann eifrig in ihrer Tasche zu kramen, um die Kamera hervorzuholen. Im Gegensatz zu den unhandlichen Modellen, die die Reporter des Tagespropheten verwendeten, war ihre ein umgebauter Fotoapparat der Muggel, den Harry ihr vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt und der ihr schon mehrfach gute Dienste erwiesen hatte. Mit vor Aufregung schwitzigen Fingern suchte sie nach dem richtigen Objektiv, welches sie schließlich auf die Linse schraubte, dann wagte sie es den Blick wieder auf den Mann ihr gegenüber zu richten, um sich gleich darauf zu wünschen, es nicht getan zu haben.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, leckte Hermine über ihre trockenen Lippen, als sie sah, dass Lucius in der Zwischenzeit seinen Gürtel gelöst und die Knöpfe seiner Hose geöffnet hatte. Lässig zurückgelehnt saß er auf einem der Strohballen und betrachtete sie unter halb gesenkten Lidern, sich vermutlich voll und ganz bewusst, was für einen Anblick er gerade bot. „Ist es so gut?“ fragte er unschuldig, als er sich Hermines Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde.

„Perfekt“, hauchte sie matt. Tatsächlich hätte es selbst dann nicht erotischer sein können, wenn er die Hose ausgezogen hätte. Im Gegenteil, die geöffneten Knöpfe waren eine Verheißung, ein Versprechen, dass alles möglich war, aber nichts sein musste. Wie auf Autopilot gestellt begann Hermine ein Foto nach dem anderen zu schießen. Merlin, die Frauen würden um den Kalender haben zu können einen Mord begehen, wenn sie das hier sahen. Ihr selbst war peinlich bewusst, dass sie allein vom Hinsehen bereits feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde, was völlig inakzeptabel war. Verflucht, sie war doch keine Siebzehn mehr und hatte in den vergangenen Jahren genug solcher Fotos gemacht, ohne dabei gleich nass im Höschen zu werden! Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass sie so lange keinen Mann mehr gehabt hatte. Die Ehe mit Ron war nun schon seit vier Jahren geschieden und abgesehen von ein paar harmlosen One-Night-Stands war die Sache mit Viktor Krum, das einzige wirklich nennenswerte in den letzten Jahren gewesen. 

Als sie ihn für die Fotos in Bulgarien besuchte, hatte er sie überredet ihrer Beziehung noch mal eine Chance zu geben und so hatten sie eine kurze aber heftig Affäre miteinander gehabt, doch am Ende war es genauso geendet wie bei ihrem ersten Versuch. Viktor war nicht bereit gewesen, Bulgarien zu verlassen und Hermine hatte keine Liebe auf Entfernung gewollt, so dass sie sich nach wenigen Wochen bereits wieder getrennt hatten. Seitdem waren ihre Hand und ein paar billige Schundromane die einzigen erotischen Verabredungen, die sie an einsamen Abenden hatte. Da war es doch nur natürlich, dass sie so auf einen halb nackten Lucius Malfoy reagierte, oder?

Ohne dass Hermine ihm Anweisungen geben musste, änderte Lucius nach ein paar Fotos seine Pose auf dem Strohballen. Hatte er zuerst mit weit gespreizten Beinen dagesessen, stellte er nun ein Bein auf das Stroh, bevor seine Hand im Bund seiner Unterwäsche verschwand. Oh Merlin, wenn er so weitermachte, würde sie allein von seinem bloßen Anblick kommen. Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen – und vielleicht tat er das sogar - , sah Lucius in diesem Moment direkt in die Kamera, ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Großartig“, lobte sie seinen Einsatz und ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren fremd. Dann nahm er das zweite Bein auch mit auf den Strohballen und ließ sich auf die Seite sinken, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt, während die andere noch immer unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie verborgen lag. Ob er sich gerade selbst umfasste, während sie ihn fotografierte? Ein wohliger Schauer spülte über ihren Körper bei diesem Gedanken und manifestierte sich dann als warmes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Himmel, dieser Mann machte sie fertig. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und sich ihre harten Knospen unangenehm an ihrem BH rieben. Sie war so kurz davor zu kommen ….

„Okay, das reicht“, beendete sie schließlich das Shooting, bevor sie sich noch völlig blamierte. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass sie beim Fotografieren für den Charity-Kalender einen Orgasmus hatte. Eilig schraubte Hermine die Kamera auseinander und packte sie in ihre Tasche. Wenn sie etwas wirklich dringend brauchte, dann war es eine kalte Dusche. „Danke für deine Geduld.“ 

„Gerne“, antwortete der blonde Zauberer, indem er sich aufsetzte, wofür er - Merlin sei Dank - die Hand aus dem Hosenbund nehmen musste, doch er machte keine Anstalten sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen.

„Ich lasse dir dann die Abzüge schicken, sobald sie fertig sind, damit wir gemeinsam entscheiden, welches der Bilder für den Kalender infrage kommt“, fuhr Hermine fort, während sie bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen, am Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche herum riss, der sich im Futter verhakt hatte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du selbst kommen würdest“, entgegnete er und seine Stimme klang für sie wie das zufriedene Schnurren einer Raubkatze, während er sich elegant vom Stroh erhob.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen. Das kommt darauf an, wie viel Zeit ich habe“, entgegnete Hermine, die immer noch mit ihrer Tasche kämpfte, ausweichend.

Auf einmal war er ganz nah bei ihr. „Ich bin mir sicher, du findest die Zeit“, flüsterte er rau, bevor er sie an sich zog und seine Lippen fordernd auf die ihren presste. Zu überwältigt von der plötzlichen Änderung der Situation, entfuhr Hermine ein leiser Laut des Protest, der jedoch von seinem Mund erstickt wurde. Sie wusste, sie sollte sich darauf nicht einlassen. Verdammt sie sollte sich wehren, ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann fühlte sie seine Hand den Saum ihres Rocks nach oben schieben und kaum, dass er ihre Scham durch den Stoff berührt hatte, war es bereits geschehen und sie kam hart und heftig an seinen Fingern. Die Knie wurden ihr weich und sie krallte sich fest in seine nackten Schultern, unterbewusst in Kauf nehmend, dass ihre Nägel Spuren hinterlassen würden. Wenn sie ihm Schmerzen zufügte so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken, sondern presste sie nur noch fester an sich, so dass sie seine eigene Erregung an ihrem nackten Schenkel spüren konnte. Keuchend atmete sie in seinen Mund, sich peinlich bewusst, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte, doch er ließ sie nicht los, sondern streichelte sanft über ihr Lustzentrum, bis die Wogen des Orgasmus abebbten und sie sicher war, dass ihre Beine sie wieder tragen würden.

Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle disappariert, doch der Zauberstab steckte nach wie vor in ihrer Rocktasche, weshalb es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Hermine ihn herausziehen konnte, ohne Lucius vorher von sich zu stoßen. Nein, so rüde würde sie nicht sein, denn so peinlich die Situation auch war, schuldete sie ihm dennoch eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten. Als sie es schließlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, stellte sie fest, dass in seinen Augen ein unmissverständliches Funkeln lag. Oh ja, Lucius genoss die Situation, so viel stand fest. Auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr küssten, hielt er sie dennoch fest, wobei eine seiner Hände wie selbstverständlich auf ihrem Unterleib ruhte.

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte sie schließlich peinlich berührt hervor.

„Mir nicht“, gab er nonchalant zurück. „Im Gegenteil.“

Das glaubte sie gern, aber es änderte nichts. „Trotzdem muss ich jetzt gehen.“

„Und wirst du wieder kommen?“ fragte er und es kam ihr so vor, als würden seine Augen eine positive Antwort ihrerseits geradezu erzwingen wollen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete sie trotzdem defensiv, was den entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nur verstärkte.

„Aber ich.“

XXXXXXX

Noch nie hatte sich der Charity-Kalender so gut verkauft wie in diesem Jahr. Obwohl es bis Weihnachten noch über eine Woche war, musste Hermine schon wieder die Druckerei anflohen und zwei Dutzend Exemplare nachbestellen. In Absprache mit Susan hatten sie das Bild von Lucius sogar auf das Cover drucken lassen. Tatsächlich war ihre Freundin so begeistert von dem Ergebnis des Shootings gewesen, dass sie laut darüber nachdachte, ob man nächstes Jahr vielleicht einen reinen Lucius Malfoy Kalender drucken ließ. Gott bewahre, eine weitere Session würde Hermine vermutlich nicht überleben. Nichtsdestotrotz hing auch in Hermines Wohnung ein Exemplar des aktuellen Kalenders und jedes Mal, wenn sie daran vorbei ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Lucius Blick nur für sie bestimmt war. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als die Augen des blonden Zauberers ihr folgten, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und sich im Vorbeigehen ihre Tasche schnappte. „Nur Geduld“, sagte sie, so als sei er wirklich hier, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und disapparierte.

XXXXXX

Das Knacken der Knochen wurde fast vom Geräusch des Regens übertönte, der schwallartig auf das Dach des Stalls herab prasselte, als Hermine an das Gatter herantrat und dabei zusah, wie die Thestrale die Überreste eines Wildschweins verdrückten. Witternd hob eines der Tiere kurz den Kopf und wandte seine pupillenlosen Augen in Hermines Richtung, bevor es sich erneut über das Festmal hermachte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihnen beim Fressen zusah, weshalb die Thestrale sie nicht mehr als Bedrohung ansahen. Seit das Wetter umgeschlagen hatte, waren die Tiere auch am Tag öfter im Stall anzutreffen. Gerade heute tobte wieder ein heftiger Herbststurm über dem Wald, doch hier drin war es warm und trocken. Während Hermine noch darüber sinnierte, welchem Zufall sie es verdankte, dass sie heute hier stand, legten sich von hinten plötzlich starke Arme um sie. „Na, meine Schöne, schon wieder am Träumen?“ fragte Lucius ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Nein“, entgegnete sie, während sie ihren Rücken gegen seinen Körper schmiegte. „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, warum du eigentlich bereit warst, dich für den Kalender fotografieren zu lassen.“

„Ich hatte so ein Gefühl“, erwiderte er und als sie den Kopf wandte, konnte sie sehen, dass er sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick bedachte. „Das Gefühl, dass es etwas ändern würde und ich hatte recht damit.“

Mit diesen Worten senkte Lucius den Kopf und küsste sie, so dass Hermine nichts darauf erwidern konnte. Doch das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Es war nicht nötig, da er tatsächlich richtig lag. Es hatte sich für sie beide etwas verändert und das war gut so. Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

 

Ende


End file.
